User talk:Shining-Armor
hi, i see you like mlp, so do i just not as much as makeing a fanpage, any ways im Jade4Life and by my name you tell Jade the killer is my fav creepypasta so if you wanna talk mesage me back please thank you Jade4Life (talk) 20:35, September 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'd like to consult something... Listen, basically, there was this situation: somebody came and spammed comments here in the wikia, leading to that person being blocked. However, the IP used by that person also affected an innocent user. I have undone the IP block, and the innocent user is able to log in again, but I'd like to know... How does the IP unban affect the block I gave to the spammer? Would that person be able to create a new account? Is tehre a way to avoid this to happen again? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:08, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : If they spam from a school or a library there is nothing you can do to stop just that one person. You have two options either you lose the innocent user and the spammer or you keep the innocent user and the spammer. Shining-Armor (talk) 19:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) -- Yo. Hey, gonna be leaving, gonna get my pastas off the wiki. Once I have the manuscripts copied, I'm going to request their removal from the site. (no I don't need assistance xD) Actually, the reason for sending this message is because I enjoy your company and conversation, and would enjoy speaking to you again, if elsewhere. My e-mail is "Jackkrauser1140@yahoo.com", facebook is "www.facebook.com/YourCompanionCube", if you use a facebook. I'm afraid I don't have a cellular phone, although I'm going to acquire one shortly. Anyways, tidings, and I hope to hear from you sometime. The Cthulhu Cultist - Scorch933 03:15, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Bot Ok, so, I just got up, came on chat, and there were no mods there. I try to use the bot to figure out when the logs were last updated, or even LOOK at the logs, and I can't. Long story short, chat mods don't seem to be able to use any bot command. Which is incredibly detrimental to me doing my job. So if you could fix that, that would be great. Sorry if I seem a little blunt, I just woke up. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 09:28, October 19, 2014 (UTC) No, wait, hang on... you set it to ignore me that time when I jokingly insulted it and forgot to undo it. Fuck... Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 09:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Banned From Chat You have been banned from chat for causing drama in main. The alotted ban time is 2 weeks. If you are still banned after the alotted ban time, please leave a message on my or any admin/moderators talk page. Thank you. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 06:49, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Reading over the log Maria left on my page, the ban seemed pointless, Chaoz. You seemed to ban out of emotion. Sure, Maria could've been more tactful too, but toward the end of the log there, it seemed to be dwindling down anyway. :Mystreve (talk) 11:24, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with Mys. This definitely wasn't grounds for a ban. Although what Maria said was out of the blue and relatively uncalled for, the thing about the newbie's name, Chaoz instantly jumped on it as if Maria had damned to hell all of the newbie's ancestors. This was blown out of proportion. Since Mys already removed the ban, I have nothing else to do on this end. However I'll talk with Chaoz about the matter. Thank you for informing, Maria--"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:28, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from chat. More information on your ban can be found here. If you have an issue with your ban please contact one of our or . Quality Control Greetings It is nice to meet you. I apologize for the random message, but I noticed that you were a Brony, and I have to ask: Who is your favorite? Pkslider725 (talk) 06:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Re K...? Mystreve (talk) 15:31, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Pro-Tip: Linking the logout page as a deceptive link is interference with the functionality of chat and the site as a whole. It's not allowed and never has been. It's not in the rules because it's not something someone should normally do. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) what is this Whenever I go into the wikia skin, I get this message: "MediaWiki:Rewrite.js" was not found (requested by user-supplied javascript) Any way to fix this? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: I saw the category thread. As for deleting your comment, I didn't want it to get moved down the thread and missed so I removed it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Abuse Filter Hey, recently has been incorrectly tagging pages, as the word "mario" is contained within "marionette". I assume this could be fixed by adding a space to the end of "mario" in the rule, but I'm pretty new to the abuse-filter, and I know you did the majority of the work on that filter, so I wanted to ask you if that's the correct way of going about stopping it falsely tagging pages because of that, just so I don't accidentally break the whole thing. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:51, May 30, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, that would work. : Shining-Armor (talk) 01:32, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Great, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yo There you go I assume that is what you were looking for? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:06, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ReaderMode.js Do you mind if I move the ReaderMode.js page from a subpage of your userpage to the MediaWiki namespace, or at least protect it? I've just noticed that it's unprotected and loaded in Wikia.js, meaning anyone could execute any code for all users of the default skin if they put it in there. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : Please do not move it, also it is in my User Space meaning that someone that isn't either me or an admin cannot edit it. Shining-Armor (talk) 11:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC)